Exodus of Kasumi
by Imperial Outcast
Summary: The sequel to Odyssey of Kasumi, this story continues the yuri tale of the relationship and sexual encounters that our favorite runaway shinobi goes through on Zack Island. Chapter 2 now up! NEW STORY ALERT! CHAPTER 3 FOR DETAILS, POSTS THIS FRIDAY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well... Guess since this is a new part to the story and all, I'll say it loud, say it loud... I own nothing and I'm proud!

Here it is, the much anticipated continuation of my break-through sleeper, Odyssey of Kasumi; Exodus of Kasumi! This is part 2 of 3 in this epic yuri tale of lust, love, death, and humor. Part one introduced you to some of the main characters, and gave you an overall feel of the story. This one has much more plot development and a much darker tone, but don't worry! There is still a LOT of sex, humor, action, and weirdness to be had. It opens right at the end of Kasumi's Odyssey, so maybe you'll wanna read up on that one to recap before starting on this puppy. Thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoy this way over due sequel, have fun!

PROLOUGE

"It's... Leifang"

Kasumi opened the door with a smile only to be kicked directly in her face, blood immediately shooting from her nose. Hitomi quickly caught her lover as the red ninja garbed Kasumi clone leaped into the hotel room. Ayane quickly did her spin kick toward the clone but to no avail as the clone quickly caught her leg and threw her against the wall colliding with a painting in the process. Hitomi tried to protect her friends by grabbing the attacker, but the clone quickly responded by back flipping and kicking Hitomi in the chin, knocking her unconscious. The clone then looked over at Ayane, who was now covered in shards of broken glass. The purple-haired ninja glared at the clone, "You... bitch!" She then managed to quickly leap to her feet and slam her shoulder into the clone, slamming her against a nightstand and shattering it. Kasumi crawled over to Hitomi and tried to wake her up by shaking her. "Hitomi? Hitomi wake up!" she cried while trying to wake her lover. Ayane than walked over to the clone and spat into it's face, "Am I the one you want, bitch?" Ayane then smiled and grabbed the clone by the throat.

Suddenly the clone reached into her belt and pulled out a small shinobi dagger and before Ayane could react the clone shoved the blade into Ayane's heart...

The sixteen year old ninja's eyes opened widely and blood poured from her wound. The clone then adjusted her red hair and kicked Ayane to the floor. Kasumi looked over and couldn't believe her eyes seeing the dying soul of her sister. She then stared at her clone and her eyes turned to rage. Before the clone had time to react Kasumi leaped into the air and slammed her feet into the clone's face, knocking it to the ground. Kasumi then grabbed the clones wrists and shattered them and broke her ribs by slamming her knee into them. She then grabbed a piece of shattered glass and slashed the clone's throat, to which blood immediately began squirting from the wound and into Kasumi's face. Kasumi watched the clone's eyes go dead and then rolled herself off the corpse. She then crawled over to Ayane and rested her hand on the dying young woman's forehead. Ayane gasped and looked at Kasumi's bloodied face, "S...Sister... You must save our brother... H... He is being held by DOATEC... Please..." Tears fell from Kasumi's face as she rested her forehead against Ayane's, "Please Imodo-san... don't leave me... not like this!" A single tear fell from Ayane's dying eyes and she then gently kissed Kasumi's cheek, "...Kasumi... be...the...sister...I...always...lo." Ayane then went limp and her eyes closed. Leifang shrunk in the door way and Hitomi regained consciousness to see Kasumi gently kiss her sister one last time before screaming as loud as she could.

CHAPTER ONE

I awoke in a cold room in the hospital of Zack Island. It had been three days since my sister was taken from me... I was there when she was pronounced dead on arrival at the hospital. I looked to my right to see Hitomi asleep in the bed next to mine. Apparently she had a shock trauma when she saw Ayane dead and blood all over my face, and she hadn't awoken yet. I crawled out of my bed in hospital patient attire and carefully leaned out the doorway to hear what was going on. I heard voices saying things such as, "I'm amazed she pulled through like this." and, "Boy... DOATEC is really fucked now!" I then heard a weak voice say, "...Kasumi?... Where are we?" I quickly turned to see Hitomi rubbing her eyes and staring at me. I quickly ran over and embraced Hitomi in a tight hug and passionately kissed her mouth. "Oh Hitomi... I thought I had lost you too..." Hitomi then wrapped her arms around me and whispered, "Same here..." I then helped Hitomi get out of her bed and together we walked out of the room. A doctor noticed and quickly approached us, "Ah! Miss Hitomi and Miss Kasumi, I have good news. You seem to be both cleared and your injuries are not serious. Helena Douglas and her servant Christie have both mysteriously disappeared from the island though, and we are looking into that now." Big surprise, I thought. Helena knew that I knew that she had sent that clone of mine to kill me and my sister, and that I would come looking for her... Never give a runaway shinobi good cause for revenge.

After getting into a hospital car that would take us back to the hotel, Hitomi turned to me and asked, "You know that vengeance should not be our first priority, right? Ayane wished for us to find Hayate, and that is what we should do right now." I then turned to Hitomi and responded, "My sister whom I finally reconciled with was killed right in front of my eyes by a woman who pretended to by our friend, I can't simply put that aside, Hitomi."

"But what about Hayate! Are you just going to say "Fuck him, I want vengeance", Kasumi!"

"NO! Hayate is my world, Hitomi! I'm not going to abandon him! But I can't just forget about my sister being taken away from me."

"I understand that... But there are better ways to sooth pain than to automatically seek vengeance."

I sighed and looked away, assuming that Hitomi didn't understand what I was going through. The car parked next to the hotel, but before we left, the driver warned us, "I need to tell you, none of the other guests know that Ayane has been killed, it would be dangerous to tell them." Hitomi then cocked her head, "What about Leifang? She witnessed Ayane being stabbed and her eyes go dead." The memory of the event came back to me as Hitomi spoke and my eyes winced. The driver was quick to reply, "She was told that Ayane pulled through, but that she needed to be transported to a hospital on the mainland." Hitomi nodded and looked at me, "Shame that isn't the truth, huh Kas?" I just nodded my head.

We exited the car and into the hotel. To our surprised no one even looked at us in a suspicious manner, not Lisa, not Tina, or any of the workers there. There was also a new girl there as well, lounging on a couch in what appeared to be a black and gray school uniform. Me and Hitomi held hands and decided to welcome her. We kneeled next to her and smiled, "Hi! Are you new to the island? My name is Kasumi and this is my lo... I mean "friend" Hitomi!" The girl was short and thin, and had long dark brown hair that was mostly parted off to the side and back safe for a long thick strain of hair down her left cheek. She smiled at us, "Thanks for the welcome, My name is Kokoro. I was invited here after I expressed my interest in the fourth Dead or Alive tournament." Me and Hitomi then decided to get to know this mysterious new girl.

"...So then my mother says, focus on being a geisha! Fighting will just strain your body! And I was like, forget that! Like painting your face like a dead person and entertaining desperate fat asses is any better?" Kokoro explained, we had been talking for a solid two hours. I looked at the clock as it read 1:30 P.M. and I was starting to find myself disinterested in the conversation. It wasn't like Kokoro wasn't interesting or anything, it was just that I felt it wasn't right for me to be laughing and happy after what had happened. Hitomi was having a blast with Kokoro, and I didn't want to bring her down with me, so I calmly said, "I'll be right back." and left.

Hitomi watched Kasumi leave and a frown came across her face. "What's wrong, Hitomi?" Kokoro asked with a concerned look, "Does that girl mean a lot to you?" Hitomi nodded and eyed her, "Kasumi is going through some hard times, her sister had an accident here and had to leave." Kokoro put her hand over her mouth, "Oh.. you're talking about that cute purple-haired girl right? Oh I'm sorry, that was her sister?" Hitomi nodded, "Yes, shes taking it pretty hard." Kokoro then tilted her head in confusion, "Really! She must really love her for her to be concerned over something so little." Hitomi then kinda leaned back in confusion, "...what?" Kokoro then laughed, "Well it is kinda personal, but the owner of the island said that her reason for leaving was that she had a minor shock seizure caused by the color of a shower head in one of the rooms and went ballistic, knocking down her sister and someone else in the process." Hitomi then slapped her forehead, "Zack... the dick..." Kokoro then realized something, "Oh wait, you must've been the second person, right? Did that crazy-sister girl hurt you in anyway!" Hitomi quickly thought something up when the truth of the matter is that they had sex with each other, "Uhhhh... no, I just... got nailed.. I MEAN... nailed in the head by a pot that flung into the air!" Kokoro just raised an eyebrow.

Once I walked up the stairs to the floor where my room was located I pressed my back against the wall and sighed deeply. How was I supposed to just pick up where I left off and pretend that nothing happened, when the fact of the matter is that things were still happening even at this moment. My brother was captured, and if he died, then I would truly be alone... I then peeked over to my left to see Zack arguing with an old and short waiter with a middle-eastern accent. I smiled and decided to listen in. "Okay, for the last time Steve, the coffee cup and the tea cup are not the same thing, man!" the waiter snapped back in a high pitched voice, "Fuck you Milli Vanilli, they are the same cup, you pay me an extra twenty percent and I see the difference between tea and coffee cup!" Zack then crossed his arms, "No way Steve, five percent tops." Steve then looked up and wailed his arms in the air, "This is bullshit, fifteen percent, Fresh Prince of Bel-fuck you-Air." Zack then got into his face, "You listen to me Rico you are fucking with the wrong dude, you wanna work at seven eleven again?..." Rico then got all perky and replied, "Ah!You want slurpie? Fuck you... Take your five percent and shove it up your ass, I can damn well tell the difference without any finacial help!" and stormed off. Zack then noticed me and put on a smile. He quickly waved while walking toward me, "Hey! Listen, Kasumi... I'm sorry I had to lie to the people about your sister, but you know that if I didn't it would cause a panic and DOATEC would come after everyone, right?" I just shrugged, "I know..." Zack nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an Island to run." and skipped off. I shook my head and walked off to find my room. When I got there I spotted a familiar face next to the door,

"Leifang?"

"So anyway I should probably find Kasumi... she's been gone too long and I'm a little worried." Hitomi then stood up and brushed her skirt off while smiling at Kokoro, who stood up as well. Kokoro then nodded, "Well, I'm glad you took the time to talk to me and welcome me here, I've been pretty lonely for quite some time..." Hitomi then cocked her head, "oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Kokoro then smiled and walked up to her, "Wellll...I had heard from a bartender that there was this crazy sex game going on here between the girls, and that you were the ring leader..." Hitomi then sly smiled, "...and?" Kokoro then tapped Hitomi on the nose and winked at her, "And I was thinking... I little warmer welcome wouldn't hurt, hehe." Kokoro then pressed her lips against Hitomi, to which Hitomi gladly accepted, inserting her tongue and exploring Kokoro's mouth. She knew that this would be a great way to relieve some stress and to give Kasumi some space.

Once in Kokoro's room Hitomi slammed the seventeen year old geisha in training against the wall and ripped her shirt and bra open while slamming her mouth into her own. She then then quickly went down and sucked hard on Kokoro's left nipple, making her moan loudly and run her hands through Hitomi's hair. Hitomi then licked up Kokoro's neck and kissed her mouth again. She then moved Kokoro over to the bed and sat her down on it, quickly pushing her back against the mattress. Hitomi then licked her lips and tugged Kokoro's skirt from her body and kissed her inner-thigh, making the geisha coo. Hitomi then quickly took off her own shirt and skirt, revealing the green g-string she was wearing and the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. Kokoro removed her torn shirt and Hitomi slowly got on top of her and kissed her left breast while her ass hung in the air. Kokoro quickly dug her right hand into Hitomi's g-string and starting rubbing her womanhood, making Hitomi moan and collapse on top of Kokoro, their breasts folding onto one another. Hitomi panted as Kokoro continued to fondle her and her eyes winced when Kokoro inserted her index finger and began thrusting. Hitomi shouted in ecstasy as each thrust became harder and harder.

Hitomi then removed Kokoro's hand from her g-string and licked up her neck. Hitomi then stood up and with a smile started cheerfully dancing with pulling down her g-string from her body. Once it reached her feet Hitomi kicked it off and winked at Kokoro, who began breathing heavily. Hitomi then opened up Kokoro's legs and ripped off her black laced panties and threw them off to the side. Hitomi then jumped on the bed making Kokoro bounce up and down and giggle.

Hitomi then kissed Kokoro's inner hip and looked up at her while twirling her finger around her belly button, "So then, what should we do?" Kokoro then rested her head against the mattress and smiled, "Hmmmmm... To tell you the truth I've never even kissed someone before you..." Hitomi then playfully slapped Kokoro's leg, "Hmph, you lier!" Kokoro then scooted around and rested her head on Hitomi's lap, "No, I'm serious... In fact, you're the only other person I've seen naked my whole life... How experienced are you?" Hitomi then laughed and kissed Kokoro's forehead, "I've had three... and they've all been on this island... this week, even." Kokoro cocked her head, "Oh? So you're inexperienced as well?" Hitomi nodded and rested her head on her shoulder. Kokoro then looked down at her naked self and then looked up at Hitomi, "You know Hitomi.. I don't think I'm ready for this, not quite yet." Hitomi smiled and ran her hand through Kokoro's hair, "I understand... I mean you should at least look around here first, hehe. I may not be the best choice, besides, you at least gave me a little taste of your capabilities, so I'm satisfied." Hitomi then realized that she should at least talk to Kasumi before having sex with anybody anyway, as she didn't want a repeat of what happened between her and Kasumi when she had sex with Helena and left Kasumi out of it.

Kokoro then laughed and looked at Hitomi, "Well, guess I'm gonna put on a bathing suit now... you already ruined my school outfit and favorite pair of panties. Hitomi laughed and nodded, "Good idea, this is a vacation after all!"

END OF CHAPTER ONE

TADA! First chapters are always the hardest part for me, so hopefully things will be a whole lot easier from now on as this puppy took me a solid month to make. Any who, I hope you like the new direction the story is taking and I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of this week. And in case you're wondering, Kokoro is that new girl from Dead or Alive 4 just in case you didn't know. Till next chapter, Outcast out!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Great... I have to go through this again... Nope.. I own nothing.

Previously on Exodus of Kasumi: Tragedy... Kasumi's sister Ayane has been taken away from her by DOATEC and Helena has disappeared from Zack Island. Zack had no choice but to cover up the murder, leaving Kasumi to avenge her sister on her own. But should Kasumi focus on revenge or saving her brother Hayate from DOATEC? While Hitomi mingles with new girl Kokoro, Kasumi runs into Leifang... who witnessed Ayane's murder. What will happen between the two of them? Do you have to ask? This and more in the second chapter of Exodus of Kasumi.

CHAPTER TWO

Helena sat on her favorite windowsill in DOATEC mansion, her eyes gazing outside upon the stairs. Suddenly the door to the room closed behind her, and Helena quickly snapped her head backward to see the figure of her servant Christie standing before her. The cold, white headed woman looked down at her boss, "Ms. Douglas, the boy is here to see you..."

Helena stood up and patted off her dress, "Hmph, he is only sixteen years old and yet he is willing to put his life in danger for a chance at saving his little sister's life from illness?" Christie just shrugged, "He is young and naïve, and doesn't consider an island full of attractive women to be dangerous." Helena gave a hand gesture signaling Christie to let the boy in. The tall woman nodded and left the room.

Helena suddenly found herself reminiscing about her days at Zack Island. She remembered wanting Kasumi so that she would have Ayane, Kasumi, and Hayate all within her grasp. Ayane was expendable, and hence that is why she had her killed, but Hayate and Kasumi would be unbearable losses. She then remembered her passionate encounters with the red head and her lover Hitomi, and let a smile spread across her face and her right palm grace her chest. Suddenly the door opened again and in strolled Christie with a young and attractive blonde haired man following behind her in white and blue robes.

Helena stood up and eyed the pretty young man, "What is your name?" The boy slightly bowed to her and replied, "Elliot, Ms. Douglas. I am the apprentice of the legendary Gen Fu, and have mastered the technique to his martial art." Helena then slyly smiled at him, "So then, you think you'll be able to subdue a runaway shinobi and her lover with this art?" Elliot put his index finger to his mouth and thought, "Well...her lover, does he know any type of martial art himself?"

Helena then laughed out loud, confusing Elliot and making him cock his head. Helena then reached forward and caressed Elliot's cheek with with her covered left palm, "The lover is not male, my dear Elliot..." Elliot then shot back in surprise, "E...Excuse me! Kasumi is a..." Helena then smirked and licked up the side of Elliot's ear, making him gulp, "No... I wouldn't say that, dear Elliot. After all, I had encounters with her myself when I was on that island, and yet I still have the ability to do this.." she then quickly put her other hand down Elliot's pants making him gasp and wince.

Helena then licked her lips and looked at Elliot's confused and wincing face, "...Whats the matter? You've never done this before?" Elliot shook his head and manged to say, "No, I have Ms. Douglas... its just that... ah... You're much older than I am..." Helena then pushed Elliot backward, to which Cristie quickly caught him. Helena then took off the gloves she was wearing and snapped her wrists.

Christie then smiled and looked at Helena, "Well then, Ms. Douglas... shall we give the boy a little departure gift?" Helena took one look at the sixteen year old boy breathing heavily and nodded, "Yes, Christie, I think he'd like that... Now then, let's head to my private chambers."

I and Leifang sat on my room's bed, a piece of strawberry pie sat in front of me. Lei noticed that I had not taken a bite and cocked her head, "Hey, Kasumi, aren't you going to eat your pie?" I then listened to what Lei had just said and a chuckle left my mouth. Lei quickly got the joked and laughed herself. I then put a serious look on my face and asked, "Lei... Do you believe that... what Zack told you was true? ...About my sister I mean." Leifang then shook her head, "I'm sorry Kasumi, but I figured the truth of the matter just as well as you... I know Ayane is dead."

Hearing those last words hit me as hard as ever, as part of me was still in disbelief that my sister was even dead. Leifang then scooted next to me and ran her fingers through my hair, "Kasumi... I can't help but feel responsible for what happened... I should have not let that clone beat me so easily.." I then shook my head and caressed Lei's cheek with my palm, "Don't say that, Lei. You did the best that you could do... You rehabilitated me when I was drunk, and you tried you're best to fight off my clone, I can't ask anything more from you."

I then gently kissed Lei's mouth, to which she responded by wrapping her arms around me and pressing her breasts against mine and laying me down on my back as strands of our long hair collided with the mattress. My piece of pie some how managed to awkwardly find its way under my skirt and the cold feeling quickly made me jolt foreword, knocking Lei off me and colliding with the bed post. She then nervously laughed, "Wow! I guess you really like the rough stuff, Kas!" I then quickly explained the truth of the matter and showed her my now strawberry covered ass. Lei laughed out loud, but then smiled at me, "Well then, do you want to me to clean it off for you?"

I thought about it, but then quickly shook my head, "No.. I'm sorry, Lei... buts its too early for me. I wouldn't exactly be up to it..." Leifang playfully slapped her forehead, "Poo..." but she then got serious and replied to my statement, "I...understand, Kasumi. You should take a shower.. I'll leave." Lei than was about to get up but I quickly grabbed her wrist, making her look down at me, "What is it?" I then smiled and looked up at her, "Lei... don't you wanna join me?"

Helena slammed the door to her bedroom shut and locked it. Christie then let go of Elliot and walked over to Helena, quickly grabbing her face and slamming her mouth into her own. Elliot gulped as Helena slid her tongue into Christies mouth and began exploring. Christie then licked up Helena's tongue and then licked across her face while moving behind the blonde. Helena then winked at the shocked Elliot, "So then, in your slightly inexperienced lifetime, have you ever gazed on orbs this size? Christie, unzip me." Christie then nodded and found the zipper to Helena's crimson red dress and pulled it down, making the strapless dress slowly glide off the blonde's body. Elliot let out a gasp once Helena's breasts became exposed in front of him. The dress then slide down Helena's legs and dropped at her heel wearing feet, revealing her black thong that she was wearing.

Elliot couldn't help but gaze upon Helena's ample bosoms. "Elliot..." The boys eyes quickly glanced up at Helena's face, her green eyes luring him, "Yes Ms. Douglas?" Helena then began walking toward him, "You didn't answer my question." Elliot then quickly shook his head, "N..no ma'am." Helena then walked passed him and fell back onto her bed and looked over to Christie, "How about we show Elliot what he'll be up against when he reaches Zack Island to complete his mission." Christie then nodded and quickly took off her dress as well, revealing that she wore no undergarments. Now fully nude, Christie walked pass Elliot and looked down upon her mistress.

Christie then quickly pulled Helena's thong down her legs and off her feet. Tossing the undergarment aside, Christie got down to her knees and wrapped her arms around Helena's legs and opened them. Helena started breathing heavily as Christie began slowly putting her head down lower and lower towards Helena's pussy. Christie then slammed her mouth into Helena's cunt, making the blonde let out a sharp moan. Christie rotated her mouth and throbbed her head as she devoured the blonde's cunt, making Helena arch her back and run her finger's through Christie's hair. Christie growled and bit Helena's clit, making her shriek and buck her hips. Christie then removed her mouth and smacked Helena's pussy with her palm.

Christie then turned to Elliot and could already see his throbbing hardened member through his pants. The tall assassin then walked over to Elliot and began disrobing him, "Hmmm... I think Ms. Douglas needs a little help that I can't give..." Elliot murmured a slight, "...yea" as he gulped. After fully disrobing him, Christie then looked at Helena and then looked at Elliot's hardened self, "Not bad... Don't you agree Ms. Douglas?" Helena nodded as Christie then walked over to the bed herself, lied down on it and spread her legs out.

Helena then spun onto her stomach and looked up at Christie's flower, "Hmm... I guess you want in on this too?" Christie nodded and then grabbed Helena's shoulders and yanked her up the mattress and rested her face in front of her cunt, to which Helena then immediately began tonguing, making Christie moan and shut her head back. Elliot couldn't take it anymore and leapt onto the bed himself, grabbing Helena's round ass and inserting his member into her. He quickly began thrusting hard into the blonde's cunt making her shriek as she devoured Christie's cunt. Elliot then quickly stood Helena on her knees, grabbed her wrists for support, and then began hard driving himself into her, his pace quickening with each thrust. Helena and Christie both screamed and moaned as their womanhoods were ravished.

Elliot gave one final thrust and came while shooting his head back and closing his eyes. When the young man let out a sigh and looked downward while opening his eyes, two gun barrels came into view. Helena and Christie then pointed their guns...hehe...away from him and Helena glared at the boy, "This is what you may be tempted to do with the girls at Zack Island... and if you do and lose your focus, this may happen to you..." She then aimed her gun at a flowerpot and fired, quickly shattering the pot into a million pieces.

Elliot then found his pants and pulled them up, "I understand... I won't be easily seduced again." Christie nodded at him, "we shall see about that, your plane leaves tomorrow morning, it will be dusk at Zack Island, and you will arrive at 2 AM island time. If you need rest feel free to nap on the floor." Christie then clicked the clip out of her pistol and threw the gun to the floor. Helena then tossed the assassin her gun to which Christie did the same to.

The two nude woman then stood up and walked towards the door way. Helena then looked at Elliot, who was putting his robes back on as well, "And Elliot... if you do well in this mission, I'll let you have a little "bonus" when you return." Elliot couldn't help but smile as the two women then left the room. He then lied down and the floor and whistled to himself, "Let's see, I can finally save sister from her disease, I get to go to an island full of beautiful women who sleep with each other, and I just had sex with the mistress of DOATEC... Life is good."

END OF CHAPTER TWO

Well then, guess this story isn't strictly yuri after all! I decided to go with setting up the plot more with this chapter and probably next chapter, meaning there will not be a lot of Kasumi featured just yet. Yes this story still stars Kasumi, but either Elliot or Leifang will replace Hitomi as the lead secondary character. Any who, hope this chapter brought satisfaction, and the next one will be very action packed, in both sexual and non-sexual ways. Until next time, Outcast out.


	3. Chapter 3: new story alert

-1Damn, two and half years since I posted anything here. Long ass time. Well, I've got a big announcement. After still getting reviews for both Odyssey of Kasumi and Exodus of Kasumi, I've decided to return to the DOA sex plotline for one last go. This will be a completely new story that has both F/F and F/M scenes and is done in the third person. I'm going to be mostly silent about the plotline but Hitomi is the main character and it takes place in Japan, on Zack Island, and Hawaii. It is about Hitomi waking up to her sexuality in various ways (and positions, wink wink). It will mostly be Yuri, but the M/F scenes when they do happen will push the M rating to the complete limit. Trust me, I want you to not look at Hitomi the same way after the very first chapter of this. Its called "Hitomi's Awakening" and I hope to have the first chapter up by the end of the week. Get ready for it! Any ideas between now and Friday when I release it you can write in the review section and they will all be put into consideration, until that get your mind out of the gutter because you'll sure as hell need it to be in it for this story!


End file.
